


A Gift For A Supreme

by shiroeswife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Self Ship, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroeswife/pseuds/shiroeswife
Summary: Ashley plans a little surprise for her husband after a day of his 'supremely duties'. Something to relax him and show just how much appreciation she feels towards her favorite wizard.





	A Gift For A Supreme

**Author's Note:**

> My marvel self-insert is Ashley Wolfe, a wolf shifting super hero that is married to Doctor Strange!

It was a quiet evening in for me, surprisingly. I don’t really get a lot of those very often, not that I would complain too much. It was just extremely uncommon for me, and I had intended to enjoy it. Which was why I felt very relaxed even as I got ready for bed. All day had mainly been binging on TV shows and sitting my ass down on the couch. But I enjoyed it, none the less. It may have been different and unusual for me, but I take them when I can get them.

My lover, on the other hand, doesn’t get them at all. In fact, today was yet another day that he was off defending the city once again. It is to be expected when you marry the sorcerer supreme.

Another thing that I would definitely not complain about. I am the happiest woman alive with him. Which is why tonight I wanted to treat him whenever he came to me in our quarters. I was more than excited to be alone with him, and I planned it out perfectly.

Some scented candles on the side tables and dimming the lights just enough. Putting on a nightgown that I purchased for this kind of occasion, one that was just see through enough. And I sat down on the bed and spritz on a little perfume. The kind that I knew that he liked. Just enough for him to relax and unwind.

A night that I was sure he needed.

It was very late when I heard a knock on the door, accompanied by a beautiful voice through the crack of the door.

“Are you awake, dear?”

“Yes, love. You know I can’t fall asleep without you.”

I giggled, leaning on my palm just as one of the straps on my dress fell over my shoulder.

Stephen opened the door, shutting it behind him and letting out a sigh. His cloak ruffled on his shoulders, haven’t left quite yet to attire. The two of them were so attached that it made me very giggly. He still hadn’t seen me yet, and I was kind of grateful for that. I couldn’t wait to see his reaction.

“I’m sorry I’m late. It’s been… quite the day,” He mumbled.

“I’m sure that it has. Being the sorcerer supreme can’t be easy.”

I smirked a bit, folding one leg over the other.

He chuckled at my own joke, turning around and finally laying his eyes on me. For a second, he was very silent. I bit my bottom lip in anticipation, slowly moving my foot and my dress slid down it as a result. His eyes trailed down my legs, before flickering up to mine again. It was then that I saw the familiar flush of his face.

“Well, isn’t this a… wonderful surprise,” He mumbled.

Watching cloak fidget was amusing, and I licked my lips as I made eye contact with Stephen again.

“I wanted to… treat you. You deserve some rest after protecting the city and the sanctum.”

He swallowed, and quickly tossed off his cloak to disappear into thin air. The motion caused me to giggle, and I enjoyed the curve of his lips into that smirk that I loved so much.

“Rest?” He asked, “That’s very kind of you, darling. But–”

He crawled onto the bed, forcing me to move backwards and lie down on my back. My cheeks flushed red as he straddled my waist, pushing strands of hair behind my ear. In a gentle motion he brushed the back of his hand against my cheek, and I could feel his breath on my lips.

“Something tells me you and I won’t be getting any rest for a while.”

I giggled again.

“Well… that’s up to you, isn’t it? Doctor Strange.”

He chuckled deeply, and I felt my heart lurch in my chest.

I fucking loved that sound. Every time I heard that laugh it caused shivers down my spine.

My palms caressed his face, and I pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. They were so soft, and I moaned against them without even thinking. It felt so nice to finally be in his arms again. Even though it hadn’t been that long, I felt like it had been forever. This was a perfect decision.

Smirking into the kiss, he maneuvered his hands and I suddenly felt rather cold and exposed. I let out a laugh, breaking the kiss to narrow my eyes at him.

“What did I tell you about using your magic to undress me?” I asked.

“Hmm… I can’t remember… Remind me, won’t you, my love?”

“Oh… I plan to.”

Biting my lip, I pushed him backwards to shove him onto his back. I climbed on top of him a laughed, my hands pressing against his chest. With a playful wink, I leaned back down to kiss all over his face and slowly make it back to his lips. He grumbled something against his lips that I couldn’t hear, and gripped my hips rather firmly.

Suddenly, I was lying on my back with my arms pinned above my head, without the kiss being broken. It only caused me to blush as I didn’t want to break the kiss at all. He had won this time, but we still had all night to go. And I really did plan to keep him like this for as long as the two of us could go on for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! For more feel free to check out my self-indulgent tumblr under the same username as mine here!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
